Sixth Master
Portrayed by: * Tom Felton - Biology The 'Sixth Master '''was the sixth incarnation of the Time Lord known as Jehosaphat. Personality After his resurrection was sabotaged by Queenie Favone, the Master's sanity decreased dramatically. The Fifth's usual urbane sophistication was replaced with the Sixth's almost feral state of mania and bloodlust acted on instinct until the Sixth Master went through the Immortality Gate. The Sixth Master was, in general, an arrogant, snide, elitist bully. He is possessed with a sarcastic, and often cruel, wit. He was very ambitious, and callous towards people he felt were not up to his standard of intelligence. He found the Sixth Doctor particularly annoying because of the Doctor's attitude combined with his obvious intelligence. His sadism and manipulative nature still remained. He used his younger form to make himself underestimated and gain an advantage upon those who opposed him. His sadistic pleasure in misery and death was intensified with almost child-like enthusiasm. However, he almost always retains a dark, brooding and bitter persona (especially to the Doctor). He could be seen as the perfect Master parallel to the Sixth Doctor. In this incarnation, the Master felt a pedantic need to correct people on bad grammar; he corrected someone saying "Happy Christmas" to "Merry Christmas" telling them "you don't say merry New Year, do you?" He was also quite contemplative, reflecting on his childhood days, and wondering about the kind of person he would have been without the drumming in his head. Nevertheless, he evidently retained a touch of the old vanity, transforming everyone on the planet into identical copies of himself after taking control of the Immortality Gate, in a twisted perversion of the Biblical verse describing God making Man in his own image. This was in keeping with the Master's view of himself as a God and his fondness for Biblical scripture. After transforming the human race into extensions of himself, he re-named them "The Master Race", which was the name Adolf Hitler gave to his proposed theory for racial purity. He was also vengeful, attacking the Eighth Astrobus for inserting the drumming in the Master's head. Out of vengance, madness and a desire to protect the man who had refused to kill him, the Sixth Master did not destroy the dying Fifth Doctor, though he had opportunity, instead choosing to assault Astrobus. History Birth The Fifth Master was resurrected when his wife Queenie Favone was imprisoned at Broadfell Prison on Earth, London. On Christmas Eve night, 2015, the prison governor brought Queenie to a chamber where most of the staff were members of the Disciples of Favone who had been working ever since his apparent death to bring about his resurrection. With the help of the Master's ring and a biometric imprint taken from Queenie, the Fifth Master reappeared in a swirl of energy, but Queenie and one other warder had prepared for this in order to stop his resurrection Queenie hurled a harmful potion at the Master. His followers were all killed in an explosion that also killed Queenie. The Master survived the blast, however his life force was left in a state of constant depletion after rejuvenating into a sixth incarnation. He consumed large quantities of food and drained the vitality of a number of humans in order to stay alive. Astrobus's Corruption Encountering the Sith Master a short time later, the Fifth Doctor discovered that the drumming in his head was not a symptom of insanity, but actually real. Tyrannicus Spoon kidnapped the Master, and enlisted his assistance to mend the malfunctioning Immortality Gate. The Master did so, but for his own nefarious purposes. He broke out of the straight jacket containing him, and flew into the gateway. The gateway then made every human on Earth into the Master Race - identical copies of the Sixth Master. The President of Time Lords Astrobus managed to make contact with the Master using the rhythm of the drumbeats in his head - the same rhythm as the Time Lord's heartbeat - and sent him a White-Point Star which was found only on Gallifrey, to boost the signal. Fitting the diamond to a nuclear bolt to boost the signal, the Master tore open the universe itself to bring Gallifrey to Earth's orbit. Astrobus and his Toltems allies arrived through the Immortality Gate, but the Master announced that he intended to transplant himself into the entire Time Lord race, just as he had done to the human race. Lord President Astrobus, using his gauntlet, reversed the effects of the Master's transplantation, and watched as Gallifrey turned to the universe on a collision course with Earth. Astrobus revealed that he intended to execute the Master. But the Doctor stepped in with Brigadier William Newquon's pistol, undecided. This could have been used to kill Astrobus or the Master, and sever the link. As the Master mocked him, calling him a coward, and Astrobus taunted him by saying that the last act of his life would be murder, the Doctor saw his mother among Astrobus's entourage, then turned back to his brother and instructed him to step out of the way. The Master, suddenly realizing what the Doctor had in mind, jumped to the side as the Doctor shot the nuclear bolt holding the White-Point Star, destroying the link. As Astrobus killed the Doctor, the Master told the Doctor's companions to step out of the way, and unleashed his bio-electric blasts at the suprised Astrobus and the Toltems, sending them all back to Gallifrey's true place in the universe. Alexander the Great After killing the Eight Astrobus and sending the Toltems into the Time Vortex, the Master found his long lost IDRIS and restarted his travels. Landing in Macedonia 320 B.C., the Master began a conspircy to kill Alexander the Great. When a citizen named Glaucias found out, the Master had him murdered. But when Ptolemy I Soter started investigating Glaucias's death, the Master was able to frame the Sixth Doctor with the unknown assistence of the Silents. After passing many trials, the Doctor exposed the Master as the guilty one just in time to save Alexander the Great from assasination. The Master was last seen fleeing the scene after wounding Alexander the Great. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 5 *"The Final Days of Planet Earth" / "The Final Day of the Doctor" Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Ironites Project" ''(Mentioned only) *"Farewell Great Macedon" *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) *"The Forest Clown" (Mentioned only) *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Time and Space: Series 7 *. Time and Space: Series 8 *"Bohemian Rhapsody" *"The Same Coin" *"The Pandora Machine" *"Project: Inferno" *"The Gift" *"Primitive and Voice" *"Fight" *"Dawn of the Dinosaurs" (Mentioned only) *"Out of Time" *"The Circle Game" / "World War 3" Time and Space: Series 9 *"A Christmas Present" *"Project: Zeta Sigma" *"The House of Lungbarrow" *"Come and See" / "Abandon All Hope" Trivia *. Category:Incarnations of the Master Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:Archenemies Category:Deceased (Earth-6)